This invention relates to a holding structure for a snare drum.
There are two types of snare drums, one having eight lug bolts and the other having 10 lug bolts. FIG. 6 of the attached drawings shows the lower side of a snare drum D1 having eight lug bolts 112. At each angular position that divides the outer periphery of the drum hoop 110 into eight equal parts, there is a lug bolt receiver 111 which protrudes radially provided and eight lug bolts 112 are inserted into the eight receivers for tightening the drum head H on the end of the drum body.
FIG. 7 shows a snare drum D2 with 10 lug bolts. Lug bolt receivers 121 protrude at equidistant angular positions for dividing the outer periphery of the drum hoop 120 into 10 equal parts and the ten lug bolts 122 are inserted into the respective receivers 121 for tightening the drum head H on the drum body.
To hold either snare drum D1 or D2 on a stand, the outer periphery or hoop 110 or 120 at the lower surface of the drum is grasped by three snare drum arms 151, 152 and 153. FIGS. 6 and 7 are cross sections in which the stand supporting the drum has been cut halfway. There is a center shaft 155, a holding arm axial support 156 and a connective arm 157.
The three conventional snare drum holding arms 151, 152 and 153 are provided at angular positions that divide the circumference into three equal parts around the center shaft 155. This has caused a problem in that the receivers 111 and 121 for the lug bolts, which protrude from the hoops 110 and 120 and at least one of the snare drum holding arms 151, 152, and 153 overlap, causing interference.
At an angular position where there is a mutual interference between one of the receivers 111 and 121 for the lug bolts and one of the snare drum holding arms 151, 152 and 153, the holding of the snare drums D1 and D2 becomes incomplete, with the receiver rising or parts that strongly hold the drum being produced, thereby making it impossible to hold the drum with an even force. In this case, it is not only impossible to completely hold the snare drum but the sound produced by the drum is muted, creating an obstacle to smooth performance.
Locations for avoiding the interference were searched for by rotating the snare drums D1 and D2 with respect to the snare drum holding arms 151, 152 and 153. However, only the respective positions shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 provide the least interference. For the drum D1 having eight lug bolts shown in FIG. 6, receivers x and y show interference. For the drum D2 having ten lug bolts shown in FIG. 7, receiver z shows interference. Thus, it has not been possible to position the drums without interference.
Meanwhile, the angle of the snare drum in the horizontal direction can be adjusted by an angle adjusting member of the stand as a performance requires. According to a conventional structure, however, the positions of the three snare drum holding arms are fixed with respect to that of the angle adjusting member, thereby making it impossible to freely change the positions of the snare drum holding arms.
In addition, a snappy S installed on the lower surface of the snare drum has a fixed side holder Sa and an operational side holder Sb which are naturally installed at such positions as will not interfere with the outer tips of the snare drum holding arms 151, 152 and 153.
FIG. 8 shows the snare drum D2 of FIG. 7 viewed from above. When the snare drum holding arms 151, 152 and 153 are fixed on the lower side of the drum as shown in this Figure, and the performer is in position P, the operational side holding part Sb of the snappy S is set at the position of Sb1, which is position R on the right side when the performer operates the lever with his right hand, or at position Sb2 which is position L on the left side when the performer operates the lever with his left hand. Sa1 and Sa2 indicate the fixed side holding parts of the snappy S respectively for operational side holding parts Sa1 and Sa2.
In such a situation, if the performer tries to rotate the operating side holding part Sb1 or Sb2 of the snappy S toward him or slightly toward one side, i.e., if the performer tries to rotate the drum D2 in the circumferential direction, he rotates the stand because the position of the snare drum holding arm is fixed with respect to the angle adjusting member. Thereupon, the snare drum which has been set at a certain angle will also rotate at the same time, causing the beating surface to end up facing sideways. This has made it impossible to rotate the drum, thereby causing the performer to continue performing with a lower degree of operability.
The holding structure for a snare drum in the prior art causes various problems, which the invention solves. It enables holding the snare drum without interference between the snare drum holding arms and the receivers for the lug bolts and wherein the position of the snare drum holding arms is made rotatable in connection with the angle adjusting member.
The snare drum holding structure of the invention comprises a main stand which includes a main pipe and stand legs and a movable pipe which is supported in the main pipe such that the height of the movable pipe can be freely adjusted. The movable pipe supports a fixed side angle adjustment member at its top. A movable, side angle adjustment member is held such that its rotation angle can be freely adjusted with respect to the fixed side angle adjustment member. The movable member has a center shaft with an outside screw thread of a prescribed length.
A snare drum holder comprises an upper annular member with three holding arm axial support parts provided at angular positions which are not 120 degrees apart by plane sight and are located on the side of the upper annular member which is rotatably held at the top of the center shaft.
A lower annular member has three connective arm axial support parts which are provided at the same angular positions as the holding arm axial support parts of the upper annular member and located on the side of the lower annular member which is installed, freely rotatably, on the center shaft. Three snare drum arms are held to the radially inward ends of the holding arm axial support parts and have the receivers that hold the lower surface outer peripheral part of the snare drum at the tip.
Three connective arms are held by the connective arm axial supports at the lower annular member and are held by the three snare drum holding arms at the tip.
An upper fixed member fixes the upper annular member at the tip of the center shaft. An adjustment nut is arranged on the lower side of the lower annular member and is screwed to the outside screw part of the center shaft to adjust the height of the lower side annular member.
The holding arm axial supports are provided at angular positions of approximately 110 degrees, 115 degrees and 135 degrees by plane sight on the side of the upper tubular main body.
Other objects and features of this invention are explained with reference to the attached drawings.